The Flirt TBC fanfic
by lauu1304
Summary: The Saturday the Breakfast Club was formed, there was a 6th student; the flirt. John B./OC
1. Intro

Saturday, March 24th, 1984

Shermer High School

Shermer, Illinois, 60062

Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions, you see us as; a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a flirt and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7 o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...


	2. I

Saturday detentions sucks. I know I deserve a detention, but a whole weekend day?! No way.

I thought about not showing up, but my mom made it clear that I had to go, so that's why at 7 o'clock, I'm in the school library trying to decide where I would sit.

There was already three person here; Claire, the princess, sitting at the first table at the right; Andrew, the athlete, who was next to Claire; and Brian, the brain, who was at the table behind the two others.

I could sit between the princess and the athlete, it would be fun... I mean, I did sucked Andrew's dick once and every time he see me, he's so awkward, but I don't want to be near the little queen bitch. I don't wan to sit next to Brian because he would be no fun today.

After thinking about it a bit, I made my way to the table behind the nerd, but not without give the jock a wink and a flirty smile.

Just when I sat down, somebody else enter the library... The criminal, John Bender. Ahh, I knew he was going to be here today, I mean, he did pull the alarm for no reason on Friday. On his way to the tables, he touched everything he could and took a notepad.

He approached the table where the nerd was and motion for him to move table. Reluctantly, Brian moved to the table next to the one he was sitting at.

Finally, Allison, the basket case, made her way to the table next to mine. I think she wanted to be as far away as everybody as she can.

It was silence for a bit before Dick... I mean Rich, enter the library.

"Well, well... Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time." he started.

Princess raised her hand as soon as he finished his sentence. "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake... I know this is detention, but, uh, I don't think I belong in here..."

"Boo-fucking-hoo, suck it up, queen bitch." I muttered.

I thought nobody would hear me, but everybody heard. Vernon and Claire glared, Andrew and Brian were shocked and Allison and Bender looked amused.

"Miss Kent, you just brought yourself a detention next Saturday!" exclaimed Vernon.

I just glared so he started to talk again. "It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways."

Everybody was listening, except Bender who spat in the air and catch his spit in his mouth, and me who was watching the criminal with and amused smirk on my face.

"You may not talk..." Vernon said while looking at the princess, "You will not move from these seats" he continued when he saw Brian trying to change place, "You will not do anything inappropriate with anybody" he added while looking at me with a pointed look, "And you will not sleep." he finished while taking the chair out of Bender's feet reach.

"But sir, there's no fun in that..." I pouted.

"This is not supposed to be fun, miss Kent." he spat. "Anyway, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are." he explained.

"Is this a test?" John asked at the same time I said "Why do you care what we think?"

"Miss Kent, you just got yourself a detention. And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?" Vernon said.

"Crystal." he said sarcastically.

"Good, maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you'll care to return." Dick replied.

Suddenly, the brain stood up and started talking. "You know, I can answer that right now sir... that'd be a 'no', no for me... Because-"

The vice principal cut Brian off. "Sit down, Johnson."

"Thank you, sir" replied Johnson while doing what he was asked to do.

"My office is right across that hall, any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" Vernon finally finished talking.

"Yeah, I got a question!" suddenly exclaimed John. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." Rich said before leaving the place.

"That man... is a brownie hound." said Bender once Vernon is out of earshot.

"True story bro..." I chuckled.

He turned my way, wink and returned to his original position.

****This is what Jazmine is wearing cgi/set?.locale=fr&id=202613041****


	3. II

It was silence, but not for long... There was a snapping noise heard at the table next to mine. I turned to see the basket case biting her nail. When she saw everybody was looking at her, she stopped a bit, but started again not long after.

"If you keep eating your hand you're not gonna be hungry for lunch..." Bender commented, which earned him a nail aimed at him, but it didn't reach him. "I've seen you before." he continued, before turning my way. "And I've definitely seen you, sweets..." he finished.

"Oh, I've seen you too, handsome." I replied with a smirk.

We were looking at each other, when someone started murmuring to himself. The both of us turned to see Brian talking to himself to know who he was... It's kind of disturbing actually.

He stopped talking once he saw the look Bender and I were giving him.

John and Brian started taking their jackets at the same time, but Bender glared at the nerd which made him keep his coat and pretend like he was cold.

The brain looked at us, who were still looking at him, and laughed nervously before saying "It's the shits, uh?" We continued to glare so he started laughing again.

I turned away and took a bottle of vodka and took a little sip before putting it back so nobody would see.

In the mean time, Bender threw his paper between the princess and the athlete who ignored him.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah..." the criminal started singing so I drummed a little bit on the table to help him with his song.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." whined Claire.

"Well, this is happening, so start believing it...gosh!" I exclaimed.

Before she could say anything, Bender did. "Oh shit! What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?"

"Well, when you have to take a piss, you usually do... so, go ahead dude, take a piss." I laughed.

"You got to go, you got to go." John said, unzipping his pants.

The princess looked away but Andrew and Brian were looking. Me? I could've looked, but I mean, I would prefer to look in a different occasion, you know what I mean?

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man." Andrew commanded.

"Leave him be, jeez!" I interfered.

"Don't talk, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" snapped Bender.

"You whip it out; you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Andrew said sternly.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry." I teased.

"Grr" John added.

Andrew ignored us and turned around.

Bender turned to Brian. "Hey, homeboy, why don't you close that door? We'll get the prom queen and the flirt impregnated."

Claire glare at John while I laughed.

"I don't want to be pregnant, that's why I've got condoms... You want to play with me, Johnson?" I said as I was making my way to the nerd and I sat down on his table while putting my hand on his thigh.

"But what about me, baby?" asked the criminal with a fake pout on his lips.

"You'll have your turn, Bender." I said with a smirk.

"hey, hey!" intervened Andrew.

"What?" John spat.

"I lose my temper, you're totaled man." he threatened.

"Totally?"

"Totally."

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here's interested." Claire said.

"Really, butt face." added Andrew.

"Well, I am." I replied.

"Well hey sporto, what did you do to get in here?" the criminal questioned.

"Forgot to wash your jock?' I chimed in.

"Excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers..." Brian tried to stop the argument.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass." Andrew snapped. "So knock it off!" he finished.

"It's a free country..." said John.

"True that" I said.

"He's doing it to get a rise out of you, just ignore him." Claire said.

"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried."

"And, honestly, who would want to ignore this fine piece of ass?" I added, laughing.

Claire just turned away.


	4. III

_**Okayyy guys who read this (you're not alot but fuck off, I love all of youuuu) I forgot to say this before but SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER I do NOT own The Breakfast Club :O I know, you're all pretty shocked right now...but whatever ahah I only own Jazmine Avalon Kent:) Good reading, even tho it kinda sucks ahah**_

It was silence again before Bender decided to tease the princess and the athlete.

"So, so... Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked, motioning to the two persons who tried to do as if he wasn't there.

"Steady dates?" I joined in.

"Lovers?" continued Bender.

They ignored us. Surprise, surprise.

"Come on, sporto... Level with me, do you slip her the hot beef injection?" John pestered.

Now, the preps reacted.

"Go to hell!" screamed Claire at the same time Andrew said "Enough!"

With that, they got Vernon's attention who asked what was going on and he was responded with our silence.

I got up at the same time Bender did. He went to sit on the rail while I went on Andrew's lap. John looked at us with a weird expression, which I decided to ignore.

"what do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party without Vernon checking us out every second." John told us.

"You know, the door's supposed to stay open.." intervened Brian.

"But then, I can't have any fun with any of you boys..." I fake pouted.

John ignored me and turned to Brian. "So?"

"So why don't you just shut up? The two of you." Andy spat and pushed me on the floor. "There's four other people in there, you know." he added.

"I felt your boner, Andy boy... You want me, and for more than just a blow job this time, I know..." I laughed lightly at his embarrassed face while I stood up and went to join Bender.

"You can count, see I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." John remarked, ignoring what I said.

"Who the hell are you to be judging anybody anyway?" the athlete demanded.

"Really." Claire added.

"What about you, queen bitch? And you, sporto? You're not better than anyone!" I spat angrily.

It seems like everybody is ignoring me, even if I have great comments! Proof, Andrew started replying John, not even acknowledging me. "You know Bender, you don't even count. If you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school. That counts for you too, Jazmine Avalon Kent."

"Ouuuh, the full name!" I laughed sarcastically. "And you said that, but that would actually change some things... Like, your dick wouldn't have been sucked yet and this detention would suck without me or Bender." I defended.

"Wait, you actually gave him a blow job?" asked Claire, horrified.

I was going to respond, but John continued to argue with Andrew, so I decided to listen to this.

"Well, I'll run right out and join the wrestling team!"

That comment made the princess and the jock laugh.

"Maybe the Prep Club too." the criminal added.

"Student council?" I proposed, laughing.

"That too!" John exclaimed.

"They wouldn't take you." Andrew said.

"I'm hurt." Bender said with fake sadness.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" asked Claire.

"This should be stunning." commented John.

"It's because you're afraid. You too, Jazmine."

"You, richies, are so smart! That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" exclaimed Bender.

"You're a big coward." Claire added.

"I'm in the math club." mumbled Brian.

"See, you're afraid they won't take you, you don't belong; you just have to dump all over it. And you, Jazmine, you're afraid of the same thing, so you use your body to be accepted, but face it, everybody knows you're a big fat slut!" Claire interjected.

"Well wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" John questioned.

"Well, you wouldn't know, you don't know any of us." Claire responded.

"You think I use my body because I'm afraid? Not just because... I don't know, teasing, flirting and sex are fun?" I laughed.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to go out and join one of their fucking clubs." Bender said, taking the attention back to him.

"I'm in the physics club." the brain spoke a little louder then last time.

"Excuse me a sec... What are you babbling about?" the criminal asked, turning to Johnson.

"Well what I said was that I'm in the math club, latin club and the physics club." Brian responded.

"Hey, Cherry." John said.

"Do you belong to the physics club?" I asked, backing up Bender.

"That's an academic club." the princess retorted.

"So?" Bender questioned.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Claire explained.

"Ah, but to dorks like him, they are." John said.

"What do you do in your clubs?" I questioned the nerd.

"Well, in physics clubs, we, uh, we talk about physics, properties of physics..." he replied.

"So, it's social." John stated.

"Demented and sad." I added.

"But social." concluded Bender.

"I guess you could consider I a social situation. Uh, there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year, we have this big banquet at the Hilton." Brian explained.

"You load up, you party?" the criminal demanded.

"No, we get dressed up...but we don't get high." the brain clarified.

"Only burners like you two get high." Claire spat at John and high.

"Oh, good, thanks, a compliment." I stated.

"Only you could consider this like a compliment." said Andrew.

"Oh, look, another compliment." I continued.

While we were saying this, Brian was talking about something that I didn't really heard and I guess nobody did either because he was just ignored.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon is going to come right in here. I've got a meet this Saturday and I'm not going to miss it on account of you bone heads" Andrew said suddenly, even when he was one of the last one who talked...whatever.

"I'm not going to keep to myself because of you dude." I spat while glaring.

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite uh? Missing a whole wrestling meet!" Bender exclaimed.

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your hole life!" Andrew argued.

"Oh, I know... I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys." John retorted with sarcasm and mock hurt.

"I don't think this is a very virile activity..." I commented silently.

The athlete glared at me, but ignored me and turned to the criminal to continue his little argument.

"Ah... you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals!"

"Oh, but I do!" John exclaimed. "I want to be just. Like. You!" he added. "I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights!" he finished sarcastically.

Brian then decided to come back into the conversation. "You wear tights?"

"No, I don't wear tights! I wear the required uniform!" he replied angrily.

"Tights." Brian said again.

"And I thought you were so virile... If I knew you were wearing tights, I wouldn't have sucked your dick." I told him.

"Can you stop bringing that up?! It was one time and it shouldn't have happened!" he yelled at me.

"Damn sure it shouldn't have... If I knew you would be like that afterwards, I wouldn't have done it..." I muttered.


	5. IV

When we heard Vernon, John and I ran to the table behind the popular guys to make it look like we weren't doing anything wrong.

Not long after, we weren't hearing anything so Bender stood up and ran to the doors.

"You know, there's not supposed to be any monkey business." reminded the brain.

In response, the criminal imitated Vernon and said "Young man, have you finished your paper?"

He then turned back toward the door and tried to make it close.

"C'mon Bender, don't screw around!" exclaimed the jock.

"What are you gonna do?" asked the princess in a worried tone.

"Drop dead, I hope." commented Andrew.

Brian tried again to stop John. "Bender, that's... that's school property there, you know... It doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with."

His comment was useless, because seconds after he finished speaking, Bender took the screw and ran back to his place while the door was closing, doing a lot of noise.

Once he was seated, he turned to me and put the screw in my bra. He winked and faced the front of the library.

"That's very funny. Come on, fix it!" Andy said.

"You really should fix that!" Brian chimed it.

"Am I a genius?" questioned the criminal sarcastically.

"No, you're an asshole." spat Andrew.

"What a funny guy!" I said with a weird voice.

"Fix the door, Bender!" Andrew yelled.

"He can't, really, he doesn't have the screw." I told, matter-of-factly.

"Everyone, just shhh!" instructed Bender. "I've been there before, I know what I'm doing!" he added.

"No! Fix the door! Get up there and fix it!" the jock persisted.

"If you want to fix it so badly, take the screw and do it yourself, bro." I challenged.

Before anybody could add anything, Vernon entered the library with a furious look on his face.

"Why is that door closed?"

Nobody answered him, so he repeated his question and John decided to respond.

"How're we supposed to know. We're not supposed to move right?"

"She moved! Did she close that door?" he questioned, pointing at me.

"I moved so I could do a hand job to Bender, sir." I said innocently.

"That comment earned you one more detention, young lady!" he replied, then returned to the topic of the door. "Why?!" he was turned to queen bitch and I was almost sure she was going to turn the criminal in...

...But she didn't. "We were sitting here, like we were supposed to."

"I'm not sure, but I think the main function of a door is to close, sir..." I chimed in.

"It's your fourth detention you bought yourself today, missy!" he glared at me before turning to the nerd. "Who closed that door?"

The nerd started to make a hand motion in the direction of Bender and I, so the criminal interfered. "I think a screw fell out of it."

"It just closed, sir." added Andy.

Vernon turned to the only person he hasn't questioned yet; the basket case. I almost forgot she was there too...

"Who?"

The only answer he got was a squeal before the girl knock her head on the table.

"She doesn't talk, sir." John told the vice principal.

"Give me that screw." Vernon ordered to the criminal.

"I don't have it." he replied simply.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?" Dick threatened.

"Well, it wouldn't do anything, because he doesn't have it. You could check in my bra if you want, but I would sue you..." I told him.

"Anyway, nobody has it... Screw fall out all the time... The world's an imperfect place." Bender added when he saw that Vernon was thinking about the eventuality of checking my bra.

"Give it to me Bender." spat Rich.

"Excuse me, sir, why would anyone want to steal a screw?" asked the princess.

"For once, queen bitch's right." I said.

"That makes one more detention for you, Kent!" yelled Vernon.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed.

"That's one more, you through?" he asked rudely.

"I don't think so." I commented.

"Well there's another one, you're happy?"

"I'm always happy when I spend time with you, sir." I told him sarcastically.

"Well, then there's one more!"

Before I could add anything, the vice principal went to the door and took a chair so the door would stay open.

"The door is way to heavy sir." commented John.

Vernon ignored him and placed the chair before letting go of the door.

Once the door made contact with the chair, it made the seat fly across the hall and the door closed again, leaving Dick in the hallway.

He re-entered the room and everybody was smirking or snickering.

"Andrew Clark, get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go." he ordered the jock who reluctantly gets up to join the vice principal.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" John asked. "If he gets up, we'll all get up!" he added.

"It'll be anarchy!" I finished.

The two of them ignored us and tried to move the magazine rack to the door to keep it open. By doing so, it was blocking all the space to pass through.

Bender seemed to remark it, because he made a comment. "That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Rich was actually agreeing with the criminal and ordered to Andy to put the magazine rack at his place and go back to his seat while Brian was talking about fire exits in the library and everybody pretty much ignored him.

Vernon looked at John. "You're not fooling anybody, Bender. The next screw that falls out is going to be you." he exclaimed.

"Eat my shorts." muttered Bender and I think if I wasn't as close as I am right mow of him, I wouldn't have heard him.

"What was that?" Vernon questioned, turning back to Bender.

"Eat. My. Shorts." he said, louder and clearer.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister." the vice principal said sharply.

"Oh, I'm crushed." the criminal retorted with mock disappointment.

"You just bought one more right there."

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that! Beyond that, I'll have to check my calendar!"

"Good! Because it's gonna be filled! We'll keep going! You want another one?"

Bender hesitated a bit and Vernon went on. "Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

The criminal looked at me before turning back to Dick. "No."

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another on, right there! That's another one, pal!"

"John, stop it!" I exclaimed.

He turned to me, but returned his attention to Rich once he started talking to him again. "You through?"

"Not even close, bud!"

"Good, you got one more, right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?"

"Another. You through?"

"How many is that?" Bender suddenly asked. Why would he want to know how many he have? I mean, he didn't seem to care like, two seconds ago...

Before I could question myself more about Bender, Brian spoke up. "That's seven, including the one where we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

"Now it's eight." he said before turning to the brain. "You stay out of it!"

"Excuse me sir, it's seven." insisted Johnson.

"Shut up, pee-wee!" yelled Vernon before returning to John. "You're mine, Bender, for two months! I gotcha! I gotcha too, Kent, for the exact amount of time! I gotcha both!"

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Bender said sarcastically.

"It's gonna be epic." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you two want these people to believe." Rich stated smugly. "You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people, you might be better off." he continued. "And you, Kent, you should do the same, we wouldn't want you to finish whoring around in the streets, now, would we?"

I made it seem like his comment didn't hurt me, but actually it get to me a lot more than I let it show. Bender gave me a little reassuring smile before facing Vernon again, who re-started talking, to everybody this time. "Alright! That's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here... I'm cracking skulls!"

John mouthed Vernon's speech behind his back. Dick finally left and Bender and I screamed "FUCK YOU!" as loud as we can once the door was closed.


	6. V

Now, everybody is bored as fuck.

Bender lit his shoe on fire. I took this opportunity to lit one of my cigarette so I could take a smoke. John did the same before stopping the fire.

Claire was in her head, daydreaming about God know what.

Brian was putting his tuque between his leg so nobody would see his boner... that he got while looking at me.

Andrew was messing with his sweater and was playing football with some paper.

Allison was drawing.

Once I was bored of watching everybody, I put my head on John's lap and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I head an annoying voice that told us to wake up. Vernon. I didn't open my eyes and by the discouragement heard in Rich's voice when he asked who had to go to the lavatory, I guess I wasn't the only one.

Now, I was sitting beside Bender on the railing. I was messing with his flannel shirt while he was tearing apart some book.

"That's real intelligent." commented Andrew.

"You're right... It's wrong to destroy literature... It's such fun to read... and, Molet really pumps my nads!" exclaimed the criminal.

"Molière." I corrected at the same time as the queen bitch.

John shot me a surprised look and I just smirked in return.

"I love his work." chimed in Brian which earned him the rest of the book thrown at his head and he ducked it just in time.

Now that he didn't have a book anymore, he started rearranging some cards in the wrong order.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy." said Bender.

"Speak for yourself." spat Andrew.

"Do you think I speak for you? I don't even know your language." exclaimed the criminal.

The jock looked at John and I before turning to Claire. "You grounded tonight?"

"I don't know... My mom said I was. My dad told me to just blow her off." the princess replied.

The athlete looked at us again before continuing his conversation with Claire.

"Big party at Stubby's. His parents are in Europe. It should be pretty wild."

"Are you trying to make us jealous, Andy boy? Or you don't want to invite me so you won't be tempted by me and my super body?" I intervened.

He ignored me and talked to Claire again. "Are you going to go?"

"I doubt it." the princess replied.

"How come?"

"Because if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's like endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... divorce." she explained.

Since I'm being ignored by the jock, I'll try to talk to the princess. "Who do you like better?"

"What?" she demanded like my question was really hard to understand.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" Bender joined in.

"They're both strict." Claire answered.

"No, I mean if you had to chose between them." I explained.

"I don't know... I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me... it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

"Your life is so hard, princess! Compared to that, mine is a fucking fairy-tale!" I exclaimed sarcastically at the same time the basket case screamed "HA!" from her table in the back.

"Shut up!" Claire screamed at us.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew commented.

"Yeah, well if I didn't, nobody else would." the princess shot back, hurt by his words.

"Because you absolutely need someone to feel sorry for you, right?" I said with venom in my voice.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart." Andy said at the same time.

"Sporto." Bender suddenly intervened.

"What?"

"You get along with your parents?" he asked while jumping off the rail to go next to the athlete.

"Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway."

"But if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too." I chimed in, getting real close to him.

Sporto glared at both of us and Bender started to walk away while I just stand there.

Andrew followed the criminal and pushed him.

"You know something, man... If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" he exclaimed.

I went back to my original place at the last table and zoned out a bit of the conversation while I took a sip of Jack Daniels.

The first thing I heard when I finished with my drink was the jock saying "What's your name?"

I looked up when the brain replied. I already knew his name... in fact, I already know everybody's name.

"What's your name?" Claire suddenly asked John.

He answered by asking her name.

"Her name's Claire." I said, walking up to them.

"Ka-Laire?" repeated Bender.

"Claire, it's a family name!" she defended her name.

"It's a fat girl name." he retorted.

"Well, thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." simply replied the criminal.

"I'm not fat!" the princess spoke up.

"Well, not at present, but I could see you really pushing maximum density!" retorted John.

I decided to say something about this too. "You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat... So when you look at them, you can sorta see that thin person inside!"

"You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then..." Bender finished by miming becoming fat, making some weird noises.

John and I smirked at each other when we saw Claire's reaction, which was giving us her middle finger.

"Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" Bender gasped.

"I'm not that pristine!" queen bitch defended herself.

Bender then bent down close to the princess. "Are you a virgin?"

Okay, maybe he's pushing this a little too far... Asking someone about her virginity? So not cool!

"I'll bet you a million dollars that you are!" he continued. I shot him a warning look, which he decided to ignore. "Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be... a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" spat Claire.

For once, I was agreeing with her, he really should shut up.

He ignored her and continued. "Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

He was really pushing it too far, I was going to intervene when Claire spoke up. "Do you want me to puke?"

Okay, I thought she was going to say something better, that was going to shut Bender up, but I guess I'll have to say something soon if she doesn't find anything better than that.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

Time to stop this massacre.

"What about you Bender?" I questioned, walking over to him.

I made him stand and back away from Claire's table so I could stand really close to him.

"Ever been felt up by a girl before? No shirt..." I started, running my hand down his chest, "...pants down to you ankles..." I continued, placing two of my fingers in his belt loop and pull a bit, making him come closer to me, "...a girl's hand in your boxer, stroking your hard dick..." I added in a whispering tone close to his lips, "...hoping that the janitor don't walk in the supply closet anytime soon." I finished my little description when I felt his boner and I walked away from him in a flirtatious way.

I turned back to see his face filled with shock and it's at that moment that Andrew decided to intervene. "Leave them alone!"

"You're going to make me?" Bender challenged.

"Yeah."

"You and how many of your friends?" he questioned, walking toward him.

"Just me. You and me. Two hits; me hitting you and you hitting the floor." Andrew explained.

I turned away just one moment and when I return my attention to the two guys, they're on the floor.

"I don't want to get into this with you man." John said.

"Why not?" Andy asked while standing up at the same time as the criminal.

"'Cause I'd kill you. It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me. It'd be a big mess and I don't even care to bother." Bender explained calmly.

I really don't doubt the fact that he would actually kill someone, but I guess sporto do, since he commented even after the warning Bender gave him. "Chicken."

The criminal took a switchable blade out of his pocket and opened it. Finally, Andrew looked scared a bit.

John took the blade and plant it on a chair and because of that move, Andrew decided to make another comment. "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to them."

I took the switchable blade and went to put it in my bag while Andy continue his speech about not watching us or whatever.

"I'm trying to help the princess...And the flirt's trying to help me..." John insisted.

"Team work!" I exclaimed, smirking.


	7. VI

Not long after, Carl, the janitor, came in.

"Brian, how are you doing?" he asked.

The nerd looked kind of embarrassed, I don't know why.

"Your dad works here?" John asked.

"Hey, Carl, is your closet really messed up? If so, well, I'm sorry!" I said.

"I cleaned up, don't worry, Jazz." laughed the janitor.

"Hey, Carl... Can I ask you a question?" suddenly said John.

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?"

"You want to be a janitor?"

"No, I just want to know how one become a janitor, because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant, serf, peon, uh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things... I look through your letters, I look through your lockers, I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do... I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends." he told us and we all looked shocked about everything he just said. "By the way, that clock is twenty minutes fast!" he finished before leaving.

Bender and I smiled at that, but everybody else groaned.

John started whistling and soon, everybody joined him.

But, once Vernon enter, everybody stopped, except Bender and I who had the same idea and started whistling Beethoven's 5th.

"All right, girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andrew asked.

"Here." Vernon repeated.

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch, sir." sporto argued.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew!"

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich, will milk be available to us?" asked the criminal.

"We're extremely thirsty, sir." Andrew added.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." princess lied.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir." the athlete added.

"It's pretty gross." I finished.

"Relax, Jazz and I will get it!" Bender said standing up at the same time as me.

"Ah, ah, ah, grab some wood there, bub." the vice principal said, making both of us sit down. "What, do you think I was born yesterday? You think I'm going to have you two roaming these halls?" he added to which we shrugged.

Finally, Vernon designated Andrew and Allison to go search for soft drinks and he left.

The four of us that stayed in the library moved to the back. I sat on Bender's lap while he was looking at some book that he put on my lap and he had his arms around my waist to turn the pages.

"Girls, want to see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis of the nuts?" to that comment, I looked at the book and saw the picture he was talking about.

"It's pretty tasty..." I said sarcastically.

"No, thank you." Claire responded.

"How do you think he rides a back?" questioned John.

"Not so easily, I guess..." I answered.

"Would you consider dating a guy like this?"

"I don't date." I stated simply while Claire said "Can't you just leave us alone?"

"I mean if he had a great personality, was a good dancer and had a cool car? Although you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

I laughed, but didn't respond.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire asked.

"Watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry." Bender said.

"What do you wish you were doing, Claire?" I asked, going next to her.

"I wish I was in a plane to France." she replied.

"I would prefer England or Australia... The guys there have such a sexy accent..." I laughed.

Before she could respond, Bender exclaimed loudly "Oh! You and Jazmine did it! I'm surprised, I didn't think she would do it with a nerd."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing... Let's just drop it, okay? We'll talk about it later." said Brian.

"No, drop what?" I asked again at the same time Claire asked "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area; that presently Jazzie and he are ridding the hobby horse." John informed.

"Little pig!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh, we never did it...maybe he was motioning to Claire?" I responded with a little smirk.

"No, no! John said I was a cherry... and I said I wasn't. That's all I said!" Brian protested.

"Then what were you motioning to Jazmine for?" questioned the criminal.

"He's lying!" the brain insisted.

"Then you were motioning to Claire!" I clarified.

"You know I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire said.

"You know he is lying right?" he asked us.

"Were you or were you not motioning to them?" John pressed.

"Yeah, but it was only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin... Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry." Brian finally confessed.

"Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?" I asked, amused by the situation.

"Because it's personal business! It's my personal private business! And Jazz would probably judge me, because, you know, she's... well, she's... really experienced and all..." he explained.

"Well, Brian it doesn't sound like you were doing any business." John said.

"I could change that for you..." I said seductively.

John looked at me, surprised by my comment.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin..." Claire said.

"You do?" questioned Brian.

"Well, I think so too... I can be in charge then!" I joked.

To my comment, Brian smiled to himself and put his face in his knees

 _ **Yoooo youuuuu:) I know, kinda short but uh well I wrote until this part and I kinda seperate my chapters randomly so that's the result x) Idk when I'll post next, because I work (slicing meat is soooo exciting! not.) and now, it looks like my boss loves to add some random shifts to my schedule which sucks...but hey, MORE MONEY FOR ME:D well, not the point of this note so yeah, hope you enjoy and I'll write in my free time so I won't let you wait too long:)**_


	8. VII

A while later, Andrew and Allison came back with four Coca-Cola... Okay then, I guess I'll just drink some Vodka. I sat back down at the first place I had taken this morning while Bender went between the jock and the princess.

"What's in there?" he asked Claire.

"Guess. Where's your lunch?" she replied.

"I'm wearing it." I exclaimed.

To this comment, everybody turned to me. They looked kinda disgusted and shocked, except Bender, who just looked surprised.

"Yeah...what... uh, what she said." John stuttered to Claire before looking at her lunch. "What's that?"

"Sushi." she stated simply.

"Su-shi?" he repeated

"Rice, raw fish and seaweed." the princess explained.

Brian, Bender and I had the same grossed out look on our face. I mean, I know what a sushi is, but I always thought it looked really disgusting.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're going to eat that?!" I questioned in disbelief.

"Can I eat?" she spat.

"I don't know, give it a try..." replied the criminal.

Before queen bitch could retort anything, our attention was brought to Andrew who was getting his awfully big lunch out. He had a big bag of chips, three sandwiches, a bag of cookies, milk, an apple and a banana.

Once he remarked that Bender and I were still watching him with judging eyes, he said "What's your problem?"

I ignored pretty much everyone for awhile, just eating my sandwich in peace when Bender came in the back, just in front of the weird statue and he imitated something, I think it's supposed to be Johnson's family.

"Son!" he said with a booming voice.

"Yeah, dad?" he replied himself with a child's voice that is supposed to be Brian's.

"How's your day, pal?" he continued, imitating the brain's dad.

"Great dad, how's yours?" he asked with Johnson's voice.

"Super! Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" he proposed with the dad's voice.

"Great dad, but I've got homework to do!" he replied as the brain.

"That's all right son, you can do it on the boat!" the 'dad' said.

"Gee!" exclaimed 'Brian'.

"Dear, isn't our son swell?" asked 'Mr. Johnson' to 'Mrs. Johnson'.

"Yeah, dear. Isn't life swell?" Bender added Brian's mother in the imitation.

The criminal then made kissing sound before make it look like the dad punch the mother. I was the only one who was still smiling at the end of this.

"Alright, what about your family?" asked Andy.

"Who, mine?"

"Yeah."

"It's easy."

Bender returned in the front of the statue and I knew that shit was about to go down in the library... again.

"Stupid, worthless, no-good, freeloading son of a bitch, retarded, big mouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!" John started, imitating his father.

"You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." he continued, pretending to be his mother.

"Shut up! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!" he yelled at his 'mom' as his 'dad'.

"What about you, dad?" he asked as him.

"Fuck you!" he said as his father.

"No, dad, what about you?" he persisted while imitating himself.

"Fuck you!" Bender replied as his father.

"No, dad, what about you?" he asked again as him, rising his voice.

"Fuck you!" he yelled as if he was his dad.

He then pretended that his father had hit him.

I looked at him with comprehensive eyes, but he avoided any eye contact with me. Then, Brian decided to speak up. "Is that for real?"

"You want to come over sometimes?" asked sarcastically the criminal.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image; I don't believe a word of it. You probably said all of that just so you could have Jazzie in your bed, even though it's really easy to do." sneered Andrew.

"Shut the fuck up! you don't know what you're talking about, sporto! You don't know anything about anyone in here so don't go around telling bullshit! FYI, I'm not a slut!" I yelled at him before leaving somewhere quieter in the library.

I tuned out everything around me. Well, that was before I heard a loud crash just underneath me and Bender came by my side.

"Thanks, for what you said... I know it was mostly to defend yourself, but...uh, yeah, thank you, Jazmine." he said, kind of awkwardly.

"No problem... I mean, he's been a real bitch all day, so...yeah." I replied, lightly laughing at the end.

We were in a comfortable silence, just looking at the library when I made a sudden move and I felt something in my bra. I reached for the object and the screw that I forgot was there fell on the library's floor making me and John laughing.

The criminal suddenly stand up and offer me his hand to help me get up too.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as he tug at my arm so I follow him.

"To my locker, I have some weed." he answered, not slowing down one bit.

"Cool!" I exclaimed once we were at the door.

The four others decided to come with us.

 _ **Okayy guys, I know it's so short and I'm sorry! But Monday I went to see Selena Gomez at a festival and then I was working and today I finally had the day off, but I've got a driving lesson in a bit so I just wanted to update real quick to, you know, not abandon this story... I know you're not a lot to read this, but I would love to have some comments or I don't know... well...see ya, I guess x)**_


	9. VIII

Bender led the way to his locker and little queen bitch wouldn't shut up about Vernon and all that shit... She's so annoying, so I just ignore her and continue walking next to John.

Soon enough, we were at the criminal's locker and I realised that mine was just next to his... It's weird that I never realised, especially with how it's decorated.

"Slob!" the jock exclaimed.

"My maid's on vacation." retorted Bender.

"Well... I think it's pretty cool." I said, placing my hands around John's neck and pressing my chest to his back.

"Thanks, baby doll." replied John, smirking at me.

He then opened his locker and took his marijuana out of many, many paper bags.

So the reactions to that were; Brian was freaking out, Andrew was really mad, I was really excited and Claire and Allison were just...shocked, or I don't know, but I don't care either, so...

Anyway, we left to go back to the library, but Vernon was there, so we all started running around, trying to escape him... except Allison who was leaning on a locker, just chilling, I guess.

But there was one point where it was almost sure we were getting caught, we had to pass through the cafeteria and Bender looked as he thought the same thing because he made all of us stop.

"Wait, wait! Hold it, hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!" John exclaimed.

"No, the activity hall!" argued sporto.

"Yo, dude, you don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled angrily.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about! Now, we're through listening to you, we're going this way." said Andrew before leaving with Claire and Brian.

Allison made a weird noise and shut us a look, saying we should decide quickly what we were doing.

Bender sighed and took my hand before following the others, Allison not far behind us.

We were running for like one minute when an iron gate blocked our path.

"Shit!" yelled Andrew angrily.

"Great idea, Jag off!" Bender commented.

"Fuck you!" sporto replied.

"No, fuck you! Why didn't you listen to us, you little fucking prick!" I yelled, getting in his face.

"We're dead!" cried out Johnson, ignoring the argument we were having.

Bender looked at all of us before speaking up. "No, just me."

"Wait, what? John, no!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, babe. Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!" he said, putting his drugs in my thong.

"Bender, I'm going with you!" I protested.

He came close to me, bent down and kissed me. Hard. I immediately kissed back. When we needed air, we pulled back and before I left my shocked state, John started running while singing and Brian took my arm and started running back to the library with the others.

Once we arrived, I sat at Bender's place in silence, waiting for his return.

 ** _Yooo... I know it's still pretty short, but I prefer making short chapters and updating more often... And I should be able to update again soon because my shifts at the grocery store are now from 5pm to 9pm so I have all day to write... which I didn't do a lot lately but whatevs... So that's pretty much it! OH, I CAN'T wait to write the confidences, you'll learn A LOT about Jazmine:) so yeah, see yaaa:))_**


	10. AN

**um hey guys... So I've been kinda MIA lately and I didn't have time to update and when I logged on today I saw that I had much more favorites than last time I checked, so thanks for the support... Also, I'll update ASAP because I don't want to lose all the readers I've got (wich is more than I thought I would have) so yeah, I'll do my best to update this week:)**

 **Also, Poetears (i think that's your username) if you read this, thanks for the reviews, I love reading your comments and I'm really happy that the Flirt is your new favorite ahah x) and I shipped Claire with John too, but idk I don't see Jazz with another guy really ahah anyway I hope you'll like them together 'til the end:) and for your english, no woory, I'm Canadian and english isn't my first language either x) anyway:)**


	11. IX

Not long after, John enter the library pushed by none other than our beloved vice-principal, Dick Vernon. Please note the sarcasm.

"Get your stuff! Let's go!" Vernon exclaimed angrily. "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." he added, speaking to all of us.

"B-O-O H-O-O!" spelled John.

"What the fuck, Dick?! We're already in detention, where will he go?!" I yelled, getting up.

"It's all good, Jazzie, don't worry." Bender murmured, placing an arm around my waist, making me sit on his lap once he was seated too.

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender?" questioned Vernon before continue talking. "The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they..."

"That's kinda true, Mr. Vernon, false alarms are really funny." I said, only to get ignored. Again.

"What if your home... no, what if your family..." he stopped, trying to find a thing that would matter to the criminal. "What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible." he replied simply.

"Yeah, it's in my underwear." I added in a small innocent voice, making Andrew laugh.

"You think they're funny? You think their little act is cute? You think they're bitchin', is that it?" the vice-principal spat at Andrew. "Let me tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum. And her? She's maybe the biggest slut you'll ever meet!"

I swallowed hard, trying to not let it show that I'm hurt by his words and throw a little come back. "Well, he already knows the part about me."

Rich gave me a hard look before speaking to the rest of the small group about me and the 'bum'. "You wanna see something funny? You go visit those two in five years! You'll see how goddamned funny they are!"

At this point, I was finding it hard to hide my true feelings and Vernon clearly saw that. "What's the matter, Little Jazzie? You gonna cry? You do that while your stupid ass boyfriend come with me!"

Dick pushed me on the floor and grabbed John's shoulder.

"Hey, you keep your fucking hands off me and Jazmine! I expect better manners from you, Dick!" exclaimed Bender as he free himself from the asshole's grip.

I sat on a chair while Bender gave his sunglasses to Andrew, murmuring something to him that I don't understand.

He left the library with Rich, but not before pushing stuff over on the way.

 **I KNOW it's short and I haven't update in foreveeeer and I'm sorry about that! But I'm back! So, next chapter, Bender comes back... Not so long after will be the confidences and you'll learn a lot about the OC and I'm so excited to write this... it'll be awesome and I hope you'll like it as much as I dooooo:)**


	12. X

Once the door closed, I went to sit next to Allison.

"You think he'll come back?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course he will, he won't be able to stay away from you." she joked with a small smirk on her lips.

"Well, we flirt, sure... but he isn't looking for anything serious, that's why he flirts back... he thinks I don't want more." I said sadly.

"Are you kidding me?! You're blind? All the reactions he had today when someone was mean to you or you were flirting with other boys than him, he cares about you and he was jealous!" Allison replied.

"You think?"

Before she could respond, a loud crash was heard in another part on the library.

"Told you." Allison laughed.

I stood up abruptly and ran toward Bender that was now walking down the stairs. I jumped in his arms but detached myself quickly so he wouldn't think I'm too smitten or anything.

Vernon was heard in the hall, making me run back to my place and Bender followed me so he could hide under my desk.

The vice-principal entered, looking around with a pissed off face. "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what ruckus?" asked the jock.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" he exclaimed.

"Is it the first time you experience hallucinations, Mr. Vernon? How is it, realising that you really are a crazy guy after all?" I asked, laughing.

"Watch your tongue young girl, watch it!" he spat.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want my tongue to end up it the wrong mouth, now, would we?" I questioned again.

Just when I finished talking, I sensed Bender's head between my legs. I'm used to guys here, but there's something different with John and I couldn't help but press my thighs together, making the criminal's head closer to my womanhood which made me let out a gasp/moan, a mix of both. I tried to cover it up by coughing really loudly and I was soon joined by the others.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" asked Claire.

"No it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." retorted Vernon which made Allison laugh. "You make book on that missy!"

"Let's face it, you're just a nut job, Dick." I muttered when he was making his way out the door with toilet paper stuck to his pants, making us laugh.

Bender got out from under the table and looked at me with an apologetic face, don't really know why.

"That was so hot, man!" I exclaimed to him, making a smirk come back on his face.

"I know, baby. Now if you would let me..." he didn't finish his sentence and just put his hand under my skirt to take his dope.

He took my hand and lead me away from the rest of the group who was silent during our little dialogue. Andrew was protesting, but did we care? Of course not, so we just continued walking away.

Soon enough, we were joined by Claire, unfortunately, and Brian. We were placed in a circle and all laughing hysterically because of the pot.

"Chicks, cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!" Brian said in a funny voice.

I would have objected, but fuck off, I'm high and so is he.

"Do you know how popular I an? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school..." Claire opened her big mouth for yet another useless intervention.

"Will you learn to say something intelligent for once or is it a pre-requisites of popularity to be dumb as fuck?!" I spat, maybe I'm high, but Claire is still Queen Bitch and I won't be nice to her because of the drugs.

Suddenly, Andrew emerge from a very smokey room and started to dance around, making us applause. He went back in the room and break the glass of the door by screaming.

Bender was brushing his teeth with one of Claire's cosmetic brushes while I was looking his wallet with Queen Bitch.

"Are all of these your girlfriends?" I asked, a bit dreading his response. All the girls in there were very beautiful.

"They were, I'll dump them once I'm out of this fucking school."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"I think I found someone I want to be serious with. I don't know if that's her case, but I certainly hope so."

"Who's the girl?" she asked with a small flirty smile.

Oh hell no!

He looked at me before asking Claire "How come you got so much shit in your purse?"

"Who do you wanna be serious with?" she questioned back.

"I asked you first." he retorted.

"Technically no, but I don't know... I guess I never throw anything away."

Before hearing Bender's replie, I stand up.

"Well that was a nice chat. Not. I'll see what the others are up to, see ya!" I said, walking away.

 **So, the confidences are soon! I really enjoyed writing that chapter:) in this chapter I changed more stuff than usual, but I think I stayed pretty close to the movie, I just changed a little more the dialogues than usual xD so yeah, hope you liked it:)**


	13. XI

When I arrived, Allison was putting all of her stuff on the couch.

"Ready to run away, Allie Cat?" I asked, sitting next to her.

They all looked at me, but It wasn't long before the two guys return their attention to the things on the couch. Brian took a tampon in his hands. Oh god, this guy...

"Don't touch this, you stupid creep!" I exclaimed while laughing lightly.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" he asked after putting the tampon back on the couch.

"Yeah... I always carry this much shit... in my bag... You never know when you may have to jam..." she replied.

"That's true." I simply said, before leaving again.

I was looking at some books when I felt arms circle my waist. I looked down and recognised Bender's shirt.

He started giving my neck small butterfly kisses and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment... until I remember what he said about that girl he wanted to be serious with... He'll stop whatever thing we had once this detention will be over to be with whoever this stupid bitch is. For once, I'm the one that want more but that will get rejected.

I prefer staying away than being dumped so I get out of his grip. He gave me a questioning look and I just said "This girl is really lucky... I'll try not to be jealous."

I mumbled the last part so I don't know if he heard it or not, but I hope not. I went to take my bag and joined the five students that were now all together.

I took another joint and some vodka so I wouldn't feel awkward around John and I would look normal... meaning I'll flirt with the others and not caring about anything.

"What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to..." said Andrew.

"That's boring." I said at the same time as Claire.

I looked at her and smiled a bit, I'm too drunk and high to hate anybody right now, thing I didn't think possible.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?" sporto retorted.

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit." the popular girl explained.

"Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" I asked him, making the gang laugh.

"Um... Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course!" Claire exclaimed.

"Spring or winter?"

"You ask too many question, sporto, would you do it or nah?" I intervened again.

"Yeah, I would." he finally answered.

"We could do it together!" I proposed before bursting of laughing.

"That would be awesome!" he said, laughing too.

"Of course." I heard Bender mumble.

"I'd do that!" Allison jumped in.

We all turned to stare at her and she continued. "I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either..."

When I met her gaze, I automatically knew she was kidding, making me stifle a giggle.

"You're lying." intervened Claire.

Of course she is.

"I already have... I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal... I'm a nymphomaniac!" she 'defended' herself.

"Join the club." I said, laughing.

"Lie..." interjected Claire before rolling her eyes.

"Are your parents aware of this?" asked Brian, looking concerned.

Am I the only one that understood that she was kidding? Looks like it, but anyway.

"The only person I told was my shrink..." Allison replied.

"And what'd he do when you told him?" Andrew asked.

"He nailed me."

Everybody was looking at her shocked, except me who was laughing with her.

"Very nice." muttered Claire, who's back to her judging self.

"That's cool, but could he be like accused of rape? I mean you are underage after all!" I asked, joining her joke.

"I don't think so since I paid him." she told me.

"He's an adult!" Queen bitch exclaimed.

"So what, huh? What will it change in your perfect little life if Allison is fucking her shrink?!" I yelled.

I know Allison is only messing around, but Claire don't know that, so if it was real, that would be her reaction and that's so not right! We do what we want and if somebody doesn't like it, well screw them!

"He's maried too..." the basket-case went on.

"Do you have any idea how gross is that?"

"Sex isn't gross, cherry, it's natural." I said matter-of-factly. "Just ask anybody in this room." I added, eying them all.

"Well, the first few times..." Allison told, ignoring my little comment. Oh well, I'm used to it.

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Claire questionned, totally grossed out.

"Wouldn't you want to do her more than once if you were given the chance?" I demanded, getting closer to her.

"You're flirting with girls too?" Andrew's reaction was funny and for once, I gained a reaction from everybody. Claire was flustered, Allison looked ready to die of laugher, Brian had another boner, doesn't take him much, and Bender just stared at me with an unknown expression on his face.

"Are you crazy?" Queen Bitch asked, returning the attention to the basket-case.

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink..." intervened the brain.

"Are you shitting me?! C'mon you people! It's not because you're fucking an older dude that you're crazy! I did it with Carl, so what?!" I yelled.

"Chill out, babe." said Bender, but had a weird look on, I don't know what really. He was the only one reacting to my confession... guess they're used to hear about my sex life...

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked Claire.

 **Okay, I know I cut like randomly, but I didn't know where to stop it... so yeah. I finished writing this fanfic so I'll post the rest in like 5 minutes!:D**


	14. XII

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." she muttered.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" she insisted.

"Now, didn't we already cover this?"

"You never answered the question." pointed out John.

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Queen Bitch argued.

"Guys, drop it." I defended her. I still think it's wrong to force her to confess something she don't want to, especially about her virginity.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" said Allison.

"A what?" Claire questioned, clueless.

Well, if you say you haven't... you're a prude. If you say you have... you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to, but you can't, but when you do, you wish you didn't, right? Jazmine is a proof of that, ever since she said she did it with Harry at the end of freshman year, she was considered the biggest slut of Shermer High School, even more after we learned everything they did." Allison explained.

"Wrong..." Claire said.

"It took me more than Harry to be considered a slut... Or at least I thought so..." I said, looking down at my lap.

"Or, Claire, are you a tease?" Allison went on.

"She's a tease..." Andrew replied for her.

"Why don't you just forget it, guys? Seriously, who cares?" I spat.

"Sweets, we just want one small information, after we have our answer we'll drop it." Bender told me.

"You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases." intervened the jock.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot... The only tease in here is Jazmine... but, not really, since she's acting on it after..." John said.

"I don't do anything!" objected Claire.

"That's why you're a tease..." retorted the basket-case.

"Okay, everybody is just ignoring the fact that John just said I was a slut." I muttered.

"That's because it's not new information, Jazz." said Andrew.

"Okay, let me ask you two some questions." Queen Bitch said.

"I've already told you everything!" Allison exclaimed defensively.

"No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean, don't you want any respect?" Claire questioned us.

At this question, keeping my tears inside became so much harder, especially with the amount of alcohol and pot I took.

"I don't screw to get respect... That's the difference between you and me..." the basket-case answered while I just kept my mouth shut.

"Not the only difference, I hope." little miss popular scoffed.

"Face it, you're a tease." chimed in the criminal.

"I'm not a tease!"

Oh, fuck respect and all that crap I talked about. "Sure you are, you said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!"

"You think you're so much better?! I've said it once and I'm not afraid to say it again, you're just a big fat slut, Jazmine! You think everybody wants you, but they just pity you! They have sex with you because you're easy, not because they want you!" Claire exploded. "Besides, I never said that, she twisted my words around!" she added.

Everybody was looking at me, waiting for my response that I knew I couldn't get out. Maybe I seem like I don't care, but every comment like these ones hurt me so much.

Bender was examining me and when he saw I wasn't able to respond, at least I think that's why, he spoke up. "Oh, then what do you use it for?"

"I don't use it, period!" she defended herself at the verge of tears. At least I'm not the only one.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" John retorted.

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" Queen Bitch said.

"I'm sure Brian over there would like to put something else in your mouth..." I muttered.

The criminal bursted out of laughter before returning to serious and everybody started to put pression on Claire so she would answer the stupid question.

She finally cracked and screamed "NO! I never did it!"

After a small silence, Allison spoke up. "I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac... I'm a compulsive liar..."

"I never did it with Carl, it was just to join the convo, but I was ignored, so anyways." I butted in.

"You are such bitches! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Claire exclaimed.

"I would actually do other things to get to fuck you, babe." I said, trying to get back to myself.

"And I would do it, if you love someone it's okay..." Allison explained.

"Or just if you need it, because it's natural..." I added.

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth... you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!" she said to Allison. "And you, you defended me and then you help them out! Like what the hell!" she added, turning to me.

"I defended you, but then you just started to insult me! So, yeah, I helped them, I don't really enjoy being treated like that and I'm sure nobody else does!" I retorted.

"You're just pissed off because Allison got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to..." Andrew started defending the basket-case.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre..." Claire said.

"What's bizarre? I mean, we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Sporto explained.

"How are you bizarre?" Queen Bitch asked him.

"He can't think for himself." Allison replied for the jock.

"She's right... do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andy revealed.

Claire was laughing, like what the fuck, that's not funny, stop laughing you bitch. Anyways, before I could say anything, Brian spoke up.

"That was you?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him..."

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too..."

"Oh my god..." murmured Claire...yeah, that's not so funny anymore, huh?

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was 's always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda...he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he mustuv felt. It mustuv been unreal...I mean..." he interrupted himself when he started crying before starting again. "I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore...'Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!' You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me..."

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." commented Bender.

"Join mine in the equation and you have a party." I said quietly.

Andrew laughed while John turned to me with a questioning look, but before he could say anything, Brian did. "It's like me, you know, with my grades... like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't."

Wow, it looks like we're a bunch of insecure teenagers in this room...

 **Again, didn't know where to cut it... so yeah xD sorry for being my awkward self :')**


	15. XIII

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asked, sounding concerned. Did I miss something?

"'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..." he explained.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" asked Bender.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" the nerd retorted.

"What the fuck, dude?! I take shop! Don't attack people because they're better in practical work. Maybe you're a freaking genius in mathematics and shits like that, but we all have our weaknesses!" I yelled before taking a huge gulp of vodka.

"I take shop too... you must be a fucking idiot!" the criminal said to the brain.

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" he retorted in a surprised tone.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." Bender said back.

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Johnson asked.

"I could care less about Trigonometry..." John answered.

"Bender, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"

"Johnson, without lamps, there'd be no lights!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one..." cut in Claire.

"I can write with my toes!" suddenly exclaimed Allison. Right, she's here too, forgot about her for a minute, she's too quiet sometimes. "I can also eat, brush my teeth..." she listed.

"With your feet?" questioned little queen in disbelief.

"...play Heart & Soul on the piano." she went on.

"I can make spaghetti." said Brian.

"What can you do?" Claire asked Andrew.

He thought a bit before weakly saying "I can...uh... tape all your buns together..."

That comment made us laugh and then John turned to me. "I wanna see what Jazmine can do!"

"Maybe in private..." I started, winking at the criminal. "I have no gag reflex... guess it comes with the time. But something I could show to you right now..." I took time to think about it when I thought about the perfect thing. "OH! I know! I need a blunt and a volunteer!" I said.

John passed me a blunt with a match and Claire raised her hand slowly with a skeptic look on her face. Oh, this is going to be funny with her!

"Okay, so that's not really a talent, I just enjoy doing it... So sorry if I disappoint you guys..." I explained while lighting up the blunt.

They just nod in response. I indicate to Claire to open her mouth. I take a long drag of marijuana and hold the smoke, getting closer and closer to Claire who closed her eyes when I was about an inch away. Once our mouths were merely millimeters away, I blew the smoke in her mouth. For anybody else in the room, it looked like we were actually kissing. I stepped away just as she was blowing the smoke in my face.

"Hope you're not bi-curious because of me." I laughed lightly while winking at her.

I turned to see that everybody, including the popular girl, is looking at me with slack jaws. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies!" I said with a small smile.

"That was hot, sweets." Bender said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, anyway, I want to see what Claire can do." I replied.

"I can't do anything!" she argued.

"Now, everybody can do something..." Bender said.

"There's one thing I can do..." she started. "...No, forget it, it's way too embarrassing..." she finished.

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean, that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." John said to convince her.

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh..." she said.

"Sure, just do your fucking trick already!" I retorted.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." she murmured before taking her lipstick and putting it between her boobs.

She lower her head and do God know what before looking up to us. Her lipstick was applied perfectly! And she think she's not a tease? What the hell, woman?!

Everybody claps, except me and Bender's claps are sarcastic.

 **Almost the end guys...**


	16. XIV

"All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Andrew, impressed.

"Camp, seventh grade..." she replied, embarrassed. Yeah, you should be embarrassed, princess.

"That was great, Claire... my image of you is totally blown..." said the delinquent sarcastically.

I was going to say something to, but the angry look on Allison's face told me not to, I don't want her to judge me, I think we could be great friends and I don't want to blow that.

"You're a shit! Don't do that to her, you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" the basket-case exclaimed.

"Am I laughing?"

"You fucking prick!" Andrew said.

The criminal turned to the jock with a frustrated look on his face. "What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference... I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" Bender threw in his face what he said about us earlier today and I cheered internally. Take that, sporto!

"And you don't like him, anyway." I chimed in, deciding against my decision of not speaking.

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Claire said at the verge of tears. Oh, now she try to be the victim after insulting us all day long?

"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever... ever! Compare yourself to me! Or to Jazz! Okay? You got everything and we got shit! Fucking Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!' I like those earrings Claire." Oh, boy, John was pissed! I'll let him speak before intervening.

"Shut up..." little queenie muttered.

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?" the criminal went on.

"Shut up!"

He ignored the princess and continue. "I bet they are... did you work, for the money for those earrings?"

"Shut... Your mouth!"

Again, she's been ignored. "Or did your daddy buy those?"

"Shut up!"

Claire started crying, but that didn't stop Bender. "I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey! Smoke up Johnny!' Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?"

Once I was sure he was finished, I started talking. "What did you say earlier, Claire? You have as much feelings as us? And it hurts you when we step over them? Well I didn't think you would say stuff like that... Know why? Because all day long, you judged me and Bender! You stepped all over our feelings! It's supposed to be okay when you do it but as soon as we say things not even that bad compared to all the shit you threw at us, it's the end of the world? Well, know what? You're not the center of the world, there's 7 billions of humans being, not everything revolve around you so think about that next time you open your stupid mouth!"

Everybody was looking at me, astonished. I just glared at Queen Bitch and drank more vodka.

There was a silence until Andrew spoke up. "My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" I guess he's referring to what John was saying before my outburst.

"Not me... ever..." said Claire.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens." retorted Allison.

"What happens?' I questioned softly... I don't want to end up like my parents...

"When you grow up, your heart dies." the basket-case explained a bit.

"Who cares?" asked Bender.

"I care..." said Allison at the verge of tears.

"Me too, I don't want to end up like my parents..." I added, letting a tear escape my eyes.

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" Brian brought up.

"No..." Andrew assured the nerd.

"So, so on Monday... what happens?" he asked again.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" clarified the princess.

"Yeah.."

"Do you want the truth?" the ginger girl questioned.

"Yeah, I want the truth..." said the brain.

"I don't think so..." she said. That bitch!

"Well, do you mean with all of us or just John and Jazz?" Allison asked, trying to give her a chance, I guess.

"With all of you..." she confirmed.

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire!" spat the jock.

"Oh, be honest, Andy... if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!" the bitch tried to reason him.

"No way!" he argued.

"What if I came up to you?" questioned Allison.

"Same exact same thing!" retorted the princess.

"You are a bitch!" yelled Bender.

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?" she answered back.

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" said John.

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter, what about me, what about Jazmine? What would your friends say if you were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and for their turn and you would probably hand her to them, not that she would care!" Claire totally attacked us.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends, so just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor-rich-drunk mother in the Caribbean!" yelled the criminal.

"Shut up!" she spat while sobbing.

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when Bender and I walk down the hallways at school, I'm sure it's none of your goddamned business what we do! And I'm sure you're dissing me because you're jealous that I somewhat had something with Bender and you don't! So just burry your head in the sand and wait for your fucking prom!" I yelled. "Just so you guys know, I want to stay friends and be with you Monday..." I add quietly.

"Then I assume Allison and I are better than you uys, huh? Us weirdos..." Johnson trailed off before turning to Allison. "Do you, would you do that to me?"

"Wait, why am I not better? I said I would still be friends with you!" I objected, but got ignored.

"I don't have any friends." said Allison.

"Well, if you did?" insisted Brian.

"No, I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind..." answered Allison.

"I don't have any friends either..." I chimed in, earning a look from the gang.

"I just wanna tell, each of you, that's what different from me and you, Jazz, anyway, I just wanna tell you that I wouldn't do that... I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty..." Brian told us.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us... and they probably want to do it with Jazz because they know that's the only way they could get any action." said Claire.

To that, Brian laughed. That was so not funny! Why the hell is he laughing?!

 **Do I need to say again that I didn't know where to cut the chapter? :')**


	17. XV

"You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that? Besides, maybe we think Jazz is hot, but we have some respect for ourselves and for her, we wouldn't want to do this because that's such a big lack of respect!" Brian retorted, on the verge of tears... Okay, so that was a sarcastic laugh...

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" she replied, crying again.

I don't know if it's the drink or I went soft today, but I kind of pity her right now...

"Well then why do you do it?" questioned the brain.

"I don't know, I don't...you don't understand... you don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with!You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" she tried to explain herself.

"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" he retorted, shocked, before hiding his face in his arms to hide his tears streamed face. "Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker..." he continued.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" questioned the jock.

"I tried. You pull the fucking trunk on it and the light's supposed to go on... and it didn't go on, I mean, I..." he explained.

"What's the gun for, Brian?" asked Andy again.

"Just forget it..." the brain tried to brush off the subject.

"You brought it up, man!" I butted in.

"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!" he defended himself.

"Oh, Brian..." muttered Claire with pity.

"So I considered my options, you know?" he went on.

"No! Killing yourself is not an option!" objected Claire... look who started to have a heart!

"Well, I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!" he spat.

"It was a hand gun?" questioned Allison in a curious tone.

"No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker." he muttered.

"Really?" questioned Andrew before starting laughing.

"It's not funny..." he started, but we all joined in the laughter, him too, making him correct himself. "Yes it is... fucking elephant was destroyed!"

"You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing... I didn't have anything better to do." Allison told us.

That did it, I went in an hysterical laughter, joined in by everyone.

"You're laughing at me..."

"No!" Andy automatically objected.

"Yeah you are!"

"Now, their is just Jazz that we don't know why she's here..." said Bender, stopping laughing.

I stopped abruptly laughing too. "I... The principal surprised me and Harry in the janitor's closet..."

"Harry? As in the Harry that created your slut's reputation?" exclaimed John.

"Yeah, we never... uh, we never stopped seeing each other." I muttered, avoiding everybody's gaze on me.

"What the hell?! You said all day long you weren't a slut and then you come with this?!" yelled queenie.

"Shut the fuck up, Claire!" said Allison to defend me.

"You don't know shit, Claire! You don't know why I started this is the first place and you don't know why I never stopped it! Or why I never stopped with Harry!" I screamed, tears ruining my make-up.

"Then explain to us, maybe we can do something..." said softly Allison.

"Harry and I... we were best friend since elementary school. Since I was young, my mom ignored me, except if it was for reprimanding me. My dad... my dad is so full of shit! He tells me things like 'you're worthless', 'you'll never have a great life!', 'nobody will want you' and other stuff like that... So, yeah, he's messing with my head and when I finally told that to Harry, he said we should...do it, so I could prove wrong to my dad. So, being the emotional wreck I was, I agreed. After we did it, he told me 'wait 'til I say that to my friends!' and I felt so betrayed, but I didn't know what to do to stop him, so he said it to his friends and stopped talking to me, except when he wanted to relieve his tension. Then, it all went downhill... his friends came to me and me being me... I just went with it. Then rumors started to go around and all guys wanted to do something with me... I wanted it to stop at one point, but Harry threatened me. He beat me, once or twice... So after some time, I just accepted my situation... In a sense, I was proving my father wrong... And the fact that he never stopped the bullying, sex made me a bit more confident... I mean, most of the guys at school want me, not to sound conceited or stuff like that... So yeah, I guess that's pretty much it... I just wanted to prove to my dad that he was wrong! That's all I wanted, to have my dad's approval! I didn't want that reputation or the beating from Harry! I never asked for it! I never asked for this life where my parents hates me and beats me and..." At this point, I couldn't continue. I was crying way too hard for that.

I lifted my head to see everybody giving me pitying looks.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry for everything I said today... I didn't know..." Claire told me before sitting next to me and... gave me a hug.

I returned the embrace and dried my tears before pulling away. "Well, that was way too emotional for me, let's put on some music!" I yelled so we would drop the subject. I mean, I'm okay with everyone now, so let's not spoil it.

Brian went to put on some music and we all started to dance together.

 **Bruh. I finally wrote the part where Jazz says all she's living! OMG plz comment your impressions and stuff:)**


	18. XVI

But then came the time that John Bender had to leave and the five of us that were still in the library were sitting on the railing.

"Brian?" Claire spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna write your paper?" Oh, I see where she's going...

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" I helped the prom queen out.

"But that's what Vernon wants us to do..." Okay, maybe I should let Claire handle it then.

"True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing." she pointed out.

"You just don't want to write your paper, right?"

"True, but, you're the smartest, right?" OMG! Is she flirting?! They would be so freaking cute, like what the actual fuck!

"Oh, well..." he tried to answer, a bit flustered.

"We trust you.." she trailed off with a small smile.

"All right, I'll do it." he agreed.

"Great." she smiled. "Girls, come with me!"

"Where?" I questioned.

"Come on!" was her answer.

Oh well.

We were currently in the bathroom and Claire was doing our make-up.

"You know, you would be cute with Johnson." I said to the princess while she was putting on brown crayon to Allison.

"You think?" she asked me while blushing.

"Yeah! And Allison, I totally ship you with Andy!" I laughed.

"Oh... What about you and Bender?" retorted the girl as Claire was trying to put her lipstick on.

"Well... I would love to, but he's into someone else... he told Claire and I earlier." I said sadly.

"You didn't realise it was you?" asked the redhead.

"No..." I muttered.

"Well, go find him!" urged Claire.

"Ok, ok!" I laughed and left to join Bender.

It took me some time, but I finally found him. He looked really shocked when he saw me.

"You lost?" he questioned.

"Of course not. I was lost a bit, but I finally found this goddamned closet, so it's all cool!" I laughed.

He smiled a bit making me smile too. I then decided to be bold a bit and kissed him. It wasn't a hard kiss like the one we shared when we were in the hallways, it was sweet and slow. It was perfect. Butterflies, fireworks, whatever you want, exploded in my stomach and it was the best feeling ever.

We broke away, panting a bit and staring at each other.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked with a smile.

"Because I wanted to... And because I like you... a lot." I replied.

"I like you too."

"Was I the girl you wanted to get serious with?" I questioned in a small voice.

"Truth?"

"Truth..."

He shook his head, making my smile vanish, but he spoke up with a smirk. "Yeah."

And I kissed him again.

I quitted the closet so Vernon wouldn't know I was gone.

When we were allowed to leave, we all meet up with Bender. He puts his arm around my shoulders and we start making our way toward the exit.

Carl was here too and he smiled at us.

"See ya, Brian!"

"Hey Carl." the brain replied.

"See you next Saturday!" I said at the same time as John.

"You bet!" the janitor laughed.

Brian and Claire as well as Andrew and Allison kissed before leaving their own way... Woah, I missed things while I was in the closet with John!

"Sweets, come back with me... I don't want you to go back to your home..." Bender told me.

"What about your parents? What will they say?" I questioned, worried for him.

"They can't do shit, not when it comes to my girlfriend." je said confidently.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"I... I uh, mean... If you want to be..." he stuttered a bit.

"Of course I want to!" I laughed.

He kissed me and we left for his house

 **so that was the last chapter... there's still an epilogue but yeah, it's over! comment your impressions of this story... I thought about doing a book that is only with Bender's pdv, but I'm so not sure about this... because ya know, you already have all the story, why would you read it just in a different pdv? anyway, comment if I shoud do it or nah!:)**


	19. Epilogue

He was right, his parents didn't do shit. They let me in their house! I didn't hear from my parents all weekend, so I guess they don't care and that's a good thing, because I can stay with my boyfriend!

It's now Monday morning and I'm in Bender's bed, the sheets covering our naked bodies.

"C'mon babe, time to go to school..." I murmured while kissing his jaw.

"What if I don't want to?" he retorted, looking at me with a smirk. "I would prefer to stay in bed with my beautiful girlfriend than go to school." he argued.

"Well, your girlfriend is going to school, so you decide if you want to join her or not!" I laughed before leaving his bed.

I put on a pair of John's boxer with some of his sweatpants. I then put his white shirt with his flannel and I was ready to go.

While Bender was getting ready, I looked myself over, I wouldn't look like a slut today! Time to change my reputation.

Once at school, we met up with the others that were in detention Saturday. The Breakfast Club didn't break up. People were giving us weird looks but did we care? Not at all, because this detention really changed us for the better.

 **that was actually a pretty shitty ending and i'm sorry, but yeah... i'll start a new fanfic soon, but idk what to do it about! there's rocky horror picture show, the 100, vampire diaries, teen wolf, kingsman...there's too many! gosh! comment the one i should do:))**


End file.
